Don't Say Goodbye
by SecretRose23
Summary: Klaus thinks he is making the best decision for everyone, particularly for his daughter Hope, but what if his decision wasn't his decision? What if Caroline knew how to change his mind? An alternate take to the final scene between Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes in The Originals series finale.
1. Chapter 1

A pianist played soft jazz in the corner of the dimly lit bar. Caroline watched him swirl a glass of bourbon in his hand, her palm pressed against the side of her cheek. A resigned expression was on his face as he stared into his glass. This wasn't the Klaus Mikaelson she knew. This place that he had taken her to wasn't the place she had imagined, this subdued bar in the shadows. He'd promised to show her the world. He'd declared that he would be her last love no matter how long it took. This morose Klaus Mikaelson wasn't declaring a thing. He was giving up.

"What you're doing isn't noble," she said softly.

He glanced up at her, a confused expression crossing his face. What had he expected her to say? That she wholeheartedly approved? Was that what he was seeking from her, approval, justification?

"I'm doing this for…"

"Don't say for Hope. She just lost her mother. Now she's losing her father." Caroline felt sorry for the girl, losing her mother in such a terrible way and taking on the monstrous Hollow. Now her own father was contemplating ending his life, leaving her to be an orphan if he went through with his crazed plan.

"It's the only way," he said.

Caroline studied him. He was convinced that he had to die in order to destroy the Hollow, to protect Hope.

"I don't know how to say goodbye," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Try this," she said. "Don't."

"Caroline," he began, but his voice trailed off.

"Stefan was a martyr," she cut him off. Klaus's face fell at the mention of his former friend. " I loved him but he put the weight of the world on his own shoulders. He took all of the world's problems upon himself. He sacrificed his own happiness for others. He sacrificed his own life. The Klaus Mikaelson I knew wasn't a martyr. He was a king."

She saw something stir in the depths of his blue eyes.

"The king of New Orleans," she went on. "He was always up for a challenge and he never accepted defeat. He defied death."

"There is no other way, Caroline."

Has it ever occurred to you that that is what the Hollow _wants_ you to think? Haven't you thought that it's possessing you to commit this terrible act, that it's disguising it as heroism? It's making you seek death. I don't think that's your endgame."

She jumped as he slammed his glass on the bar counter. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"This isn't a game Caroline! If I don't do this, the Hollow will never be destroyed. It can't be siphoned into another person. This evil must end with me."

"You're right," she said, putting her hands up placatingly. It has to end, but not with you. There is another way, a _better_ way."

"Then tell me," he snapped. "You seem to have all the answers."

 _It's making him angry._ The longer Caroline studied him, the clearer it became that this delusion of self sacrifice was the work of the Hollow and that the anger was the Hollow's anger, not his own.

"There's a stone called the Phoenix Stone. It was used to trap vampire souls. I think it could be used as some kind of containment vessel to capture the Hollow. Alaric has it locked up in the Salvatore Boarding School. Josie and Lizzie can siphon the Hollow from you to the stone and keep it trapped there forever." She watched him mull this over.

"I've been thinking this through," she went on. "All you need is a container. This way, no one has to go insane. No one has to die. No one has to say goodbye."

"You said this stone captures vampire souls…." He began. "What if it captures mine?"

"We'll think of a protective spell, something to tether your soul and just take the Hollow."

"That sounds quite advanced for two little girls, even siphoning witches."

"Bonnie will help."

Klaus laughed bitterly.

"I highly doubt the Bennett witch will come to my aid."

"She will. I already asked her," Caroline countered. She had had time to think this plan through while Klaus was busy trying to find closure. She'd made several phone calls to Alaric about the stone back in Mystic falls, which thankfully hadn't been destroyed as everyone previously thought, and to Bonnie who had returned from Paris. She'd done her research. Besides, closure was a myth. And if it wasn't, Klaus's death wasn't the closure that Hope or anyone else needed or deserved.

"Elijah absorbed some of the Hollow as well," Klaus said after a pause.

"We'll siphon it from him too," Caroline said, hope rising within her as she saw the anger leaving Klaus's eyes and being replaced with something akin to his old fighting spirit. His lips curled into a tentative smile and warmth filled his eyes as he gazed at her.

"You're remarkable love," he said.

"And don't you forget it," she replied, smiling.

"This calls for another drink," he said, waving the bartender over. His face and voice had become more animated. His entire demeanor changed. "A toast," he said, lifting his glass to her after the bartender had left them with two new drinks, him another bourbon, and her a martini. "To the Queen of New Orleans."

"No," she said. "To no goodbyes,"

"To no goodbyes," he said. They clinked glasses and drank. They set their glasses down simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes.

 _There he is,_ she thought as he smiled at her with the devilish grin she knew and loved. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember when he stopped sleeping? He was so paranoid someone was plotting against him that he'd wander the halls at night listening at our doors."

"That night that he almost caught me sneaking out of your room? I think I was hiding in that crawlspace for about 12 hours…"

Caroline saw the smirk pull at Klaus's lips.

"That would be my dear sister Rebekah and her lover, Marcel," he explained. Caroline had recognized Rebekah Mikaelson's voice through the walls, but not her companion.

"We should go in," she said, pulling at his arm to guide him through the arched doorway.

"No, let them reminisce about me some more."

"You're terrible," she said with a laugh as Klaus guided her to an alcove by a garden. They sat down on a pair of lawn chairs around a patio table, using their supersensitive vampire hearing to eavesdrop on Klaus' unsuspecting family.

"Um Keelan just got back," another female voice said.

" Just wanted to say hi," another female voice added.

"Hi," Rebekah and Marcel said simultaneously.

"That would be my sister Freya and her wife Keelin," Klaus added.

Caroline listened to the stories; Elijah describing Klaus' obsession with Van Gogh, Klaus compelling a circus troop to follow his brother around in Copenhagen, and tales of his "inspirational rampages" followed by uproarious laughter.

"You really set your paintings on fire?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

Klaus shrugged. "I wasn't very rational when I was drunk."

"His drunken collection was always my favorite," another male voice said.

"My brother Kol," Klaus said. "Well well well this really is turning into a family gathering."

" I should have known this would be redundant," Kol said.

"Bourbon's never redundant," Elijah said.

"Truer words were never spoken," Klaus said, grinning.

"The prodigal brother returns," Rebekah added fondly.

"Dad? What are you doing back here?"

Caroline turned her attention away from the conversation to see Klaus' daughter approaching them.

"Hope," Klaus said turning to his daughter and smiling. Just enjoying the fresh air.

"Come inside, everyone's waiting for you." Hope looked pale and as if she hadn't slept. "Caroline?" Confusion crossed her face. She was clearly wondering why her headmistress from Mystic Falls was sitting beside her father.

"All will be explained in good time," Klaus said cheerily, rising from his chair and giving his daughter a hug.

The three of them entered the front door and walked into a sitting room where the Mikaelson family was gathered around the fire and Kol had just finished declaring that his brother was an ass.

"That he is," Klaus swooped into the conversation. "But he also secretly adores his youngest brother." Caroline watched the two brothers embrace. It struck Caroline just how much Klaus cared about his family. She had never seen this side of him before, surrounded by his loved ones.

"Well don't stop on my account," Klaus declared. Since this is not to be my funeral, I might as well make the most of it." Caroline saw the group's ears perk at that.

"What do you mean by that Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"We'll discuss this over dinner," Klaus said, clapping his hands together and they all walked to the dining room. Once they were seated, Klaus explained Caroline's plan, which was met with a round of applause before the food was served.

Light sparkled from the crystal chandelier. Laughter filled the dining room. Fresh flowers adorned the white tablecloth. The smiling and laughter were contagious. Several conversations were taking place at once. The toasts to Klaus' good health and fortune seemed to be never-ending. Everyone was elated by the news that Klaus was going to live, especially Hope who sat to her father's right, grinning from ear to ear. Caroline sat on his left, marveling at how joyful everyone was.

"All right. It's time for an old-fashioned wish burning ceremony," Rebekah announced concluding dinner.

"What's a wish burning ceremony? Caroline whispered in Klaus' ear.

"A family tradition love. You're welcome to attend," he said, reaching for her hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. Caroline smiled. They all rose from the table and proceeded outside to a wooden pyre. Klaus continued to hold her hand. Once outdoors, he cleared his throat, indicating that he was going to speak.

"You know, as much as I've savored the joy of tormenting you throughout the years. I must confess you all mean everything to me." His eyes traveled to each of their faces, resting on Caroline last. Your loyalty your counsel and your love, it's probably the only reason why I've survived as long as I have, which is why I know that we will all come together time and time again to take care of each other. That is why I'm not afraid for our future. This is not the end of the Mikaelsons. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," the others replied before placing their wishes into the fire. Caroline watched her piece of paper burn in the flames. At that moment her cell phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket, took out her phone and read through the group text she had set up.

"It's Bonnie, Alaric, and the girls, she said. "They're here." In fact, she could hear their footsteps approaching the front of the house. Once at the house they would all leave for an isolated area of the Bayou where the spell to remove the Hollow could be performed safely.

A smile spread across Klaus' face.

"Well let's not keep them waiting then," he said, pulling Caroline aside. "Brother," he motioned for Elijah to walk with them.

"We'll be back shortly," Klaus said.

They laughed at how casually he said that before they returned to the house for after dinner drinks.

"Save some of that bourbon for us," Klaus called.

"I make no promises brother," Kol called back.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Hope said. You may need another witch on hand."

"You most certainly may come," Klaus said hugging his daughter. "Let's go loves. You too Elijah."

"After you brother," Elijah said and the four of them walked to the front of the house, Klaus leading the way, his hand still holding Caroline's.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Later:

"Well, wonders never cease," Klaus said, taking a seat at the table arrayed with different types of sushi and sake. They had just returned to their hotel room in Tokyo, but not before Klaus received a call from Hope. Caroline looked at him curiously, taking a seat beside him.

"My daughter helped slay a dragon," Klaus declared, taking his chopsticks and jabbing at a spicy tuna roll. "Alaric Saltzman was with her and two other students from your institution of higher learning."

"Oh my God is she ok? Caroline asked, concern welling inside her.

"She used black magic so she's been reprimanded by Alaric, but other than that she's fine." Klaus sounded more proud than anything else, even though using black magic was against the rules of the school.

"I can't believe there are dragons in Mystic Falls," Caroline said in disbelief.

"Neither can I, even after all these centuries of walking the earth."

They piled their plates high with sushi and made a toast. They ate in companionable silence for a while until Caroline spoke next.

"Klaus…" she began.

"Yes, love?"

"As much as I've enjoyed traveling the world with you, I have to go back to Mystic Falls."

She wished she didn't have to say this, that she had to end their vacation. They had traveled to Rome, Paris, and now Tokyo in what now seemed like a blink of an eye. Caroline had requested an extended leave of absence. She had stayed in contact with Lizzie and Josie but she felt that she was sorely missed, even with Alaric's reassurances that he was keeping an eye on the girls. Besides, she had administrative duties to attend to at the school she'd been putting off in favor of sightseeing, fine dining, and lavish parties that never seemed to end.

"That's a pity, I was hoping to take you to Amsterdam and the Rijksmuseum." Klaus had been hinting at Amsterdam for a few days now, particularly wanting to show her the works of one of his favorite artists, Vermeer.

"Klaus."

"I never understood the hold Mystic Falls has over you."

Caroline remembered his statement about a small town life not being enough for her.

"I have a life there," Caroline said. "Don't you want to go back to New Orleans?" He must have to return to oversee his kingdom at some point, even though she didn't want to be separated from him. There was quite a distance between Virginia and New Orleans and she was afraid that once she got caught up with the school work again, she wouldn't be able to make much time to see him.

"Not particularly," Klaus said. "I've grown tired of it. I'd rather keep traveling the world with you by my side. Besides, Marcel's keeping an eye on things for me."

"Don't you want to see Hope?" Surely he would understand the pull of a teenage daughter.

"Of course I do. I'd like her to come with us on one of her semester breaks, but right now she's busy at school and doesn't want to come back to New Orleans either."

Caroline knew Hope's reluctance to return to New Orleans had to do with losing her mother and all the trauma she'd been through with the Hollow. According to Alaric, she'd made many friends at the school and was actively involved in various clubs and organizations. As she thought of this, another idea began to form in Caroline's mind, a way for her and Klaus to not say goodbye.

"Why don't you come and work for the school?"

"As Bob the janitor?" Klaus joked.

"I'm serious, you could be…. head director of the arts." Klaus looked at her and she saw that he was intrigued.

"And what would I be doing?"

"You could teach a few art classes, some art history classes, and keep an eye on the vampires, witches, and werewolves in the classroom. Including Hope," she added. Then once summer comes, we can go to Amsterdam."

"That sounds…" he began purposely trailing off. "Appealing," he finished, giving her a smile.

"Don't I come up with the best ideas?"

"The very best," Klaus replied. They made another toast then kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

He surveyed the room, assessing the group of students watching him, mostly with uncertainty. His reputation had preceded him. They stared down at him from the raised stadium seating, yet he felt he was in control. He was the gladiator in the pit at the colosseum ready to face the lions and they were the awestruck spectators, waiting with bated breath to see what he would do.

 _I am in my element._

"I look around this room, and I see…." He searched for the right word. Potential was such a cliche, Opportunity perhaps.  
 _Mostly timid post-adolescents, particularly Hope's new beau._ Landon Kirby; the gangly, self-conscious Phoenix.

He supposed that came in handy, not being able to die. It would save his daughter from any more heartbreak, but he seemed to be lacking….

 _Something_

Perhaps he had too high standards for his daughter, but he could not imagine she would be happy long term with the "bird boy"

 _Don't call him that,"_ Caroline exclaimed, nearly choking on her champagne as he uttered his descriptor for the mop-headed boy. "That's Hope's boyfriend," she said reprimanding him in her characteristically adorable way.

" _I won't call him that in front of her. Just with you," he had said._

Caroline's daughters peered solemnly down at him. There was an aura of darkness surrounding them.

 _And power._

They had managed to save him and Elijah from almost certain death. They had performed much magic in their short lifetimes. Josette and Elizabeth, pretty girls that Caroline absolutely adored and anyone Caroline loved was important to him. The girls also got along with Hope. The only one he tolerated was Alaric stick in the mud Saltzman.

Then there was Milton Greasley; the all-around good-natured supportive friend hung up on Elizabeth Saltzman. His loyalty was commendable but also verged on desperation, needing others to notice him and validate him.

Kaleb another vampire- the cool, collected, "nothing concerns me I'm just trying to pass my gen ed requirement" student. Klaus vowed he would make an artist of him yet.

Penelope- Now she was intriguing. There was a superior intellect. He could tell.

 _Witches, vampires, phoenix's oh my._ The real test would be to assess their art. Right on the spot, it would help him get a sense of how they performed under pressure. Hope was not in the introductory class to art that was required of the majority of new students so he did not have to worry about favoritism.

They looked at him, dumbstruck.

Milton Greasley ventured to raise his hand.

"Um, so do you mean right now or?

"Do you possess a simple sketchbook and drawing pencils Mr. Greasley?"  
"Yes.."  
"Then draw."

Nothing could be heard for several minutes save for the sound of pencils furiously scratching against paper. After five minutes he called time. They looked flustered, confused, thrown off by the time constraints.

He walked up the aisle, setting his sights on Milton Greasley who was closest to the aisle.

Milton, what is that? he asked, looking at what looked like a comic book character.  
Green Lantern? he said. He coughed and cleared his throat. "The superhero," he added?

"Is there a villain named Green Lantern?"

 _Yes, I know who Green Lantern is._ He prided on keeping himself relevant, even down to the most ridiculous details.  
"Try to strive for originality, Mr. Greasley. The boy could have created his own comic hero or villain instead of making a cheap derivative of a subpar fictional character. However, it was only the first day and Klaus did not want to crush his spirit. He wasn't his father after all and that was what the boy was here for, to improve.

Josie had a darker, abstract artistic style. A bit murky and chaotic, brimming over with possibilities and anger.

 _Very original. Very evocative._ There was pain there.

"Good," he said and her brown eyes lit up, surprised and slightly taken aback. She needed to believe in herself.

There was pain in Lizzie's drawing of a girl trying to be liked and excepted in a crowd of people, a girl trying too hard with her makeup and jewels, with the perfect figure. It shouldn't look like you are trying to achieve perfection.

 _She shouldn't fear failure._

"Allow yourself grace to grow," he said, smiling encouragingly at her.

Penelope looked as if she had received inspiration from The Scream. Creative choice of artist, but a trifle lazy.

"Make your art your own," he said to her in passing.

Landon drew a large black hole, a black pit.

"What do we have here?"

"I don't know," he said, ducking his head over his drawing, avoiding his eyes as Klaus lifted the picture up and inspected it. Large black circles.

"Is it supposed to represent your tormented soul?

"I don't think it represents anything. It's just something that's stuck with me."

"And this symbol?" he asked, pointing to the unusual design, several interlocking triangles.

"Don't know."

"What do you know Mr. Kirby?"

Landon looked dumbfounded.

"Hopefully it's how to draw otherwise this class will be both a waste of time for yourself as well as my own."

 _Hope might give me an earful if he hears how I thrashed her beau._

Kaleb drew a passable football player but it was all rather ordinary.

"Try to impress me," he said.

He walked to the end of the aisle then descended down to the pit before turning around and clapping his hands together.

"All right class, I see many opportunities for growth. All you need is a little push."

There was grumbling. No one seemed to be enthused, not even Caroline's daughters.

 _They take after their father._ Alaric Saltzman did not strike him as the type to have any reverence for art. Caroline tried, had grown to appreciate his work.

 _There is no appreciation for high art._

He wished his daughter were in the class. She was working on a beautiful portrait of her mother. Sadness ran through him when he thought of the little wolf. There was and would always be a bond with Hayley, different from the bond she had with Elijah, but very strong nonetheless.

"Hello?" A youth wearing a white tunic and blue velvet jerkin, slacks, and patent leather shoes appeared from out of nowhere as if he had materialized out of thin air.

 _"_ Class is over," he said, breaking his former train of thought.

Yes, I had some technical difficulties with the registrar's office regarding my schedule." He had a slow drawl. His eyes sometimes looked as if they were about to close, but Klaus saw the intelligence in those sparkling blue orbs. He raised his hands and mussed his windswept brown hair.

"You're a vampire," he said.

 _An old one._

 _Not as old as me._

 _Middle ages give or take half a century. Pre renaissance._

 _"_ What gave it away?"

"You should invest in a new wardrobe. Compel a shop assistant to help. You're about a millennium or so off of the current fashion trends.

"I see you've adapted quite well," the youth deflected.

It helped that Caroline ensured he was dressed to enter the world without embarrassing her, although he always had a strong grasp on social conventions and fashion trends, in part thanks to Rebekah. Whether he chose to follow said former social conventions was another matter entirely.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I was searching for you. I wished to have a consultation.

"A consultation?"

"I wished to show you my art. I know I missed the first class, but I think you will be impressed."

He handed Klaus a rolled-up canvas. Klaus unfurled it, taking the drawing in.

The landscape was breathtaking. If it were in color, it would be even more so, but Klaus quite liked the starkness, the crisp almost harsh lines on the pristine white paper. It was of a mountain range with an ominous looking forest.

"Sebastian," the youth said, extending his hand.

"A pleasure, I wish we could have had your talent in class today. It would have invigorated the current student body.

"I do pride myself on my vigor," he said, his lips curling into a smirk.

 _I like you._

He was quick on his feet.

He reminded Klaus of Elijah, but without the dourness that weighed on his personality, and Kol, but without the rashness. He was what Klaus would have pictured Heinrich to be as a vampire.

"Is this acceptable?" Sebastian drawled, breaking into his thoughts.

"It could use a bit of fleshing out," Klaus replied.

"Does that imply that you accept me as your student?"

"Come to class and we will work on this."

"I most certainly will."

"Have you met with your advisor?"  
"I was just about to meet with Doctor Michaelson."

Yes, Doctor Elijah Michaelson, head of student affairs at the Salvatore Boarding School.

"Do that, and then we will talk."

"I look forward to our conversation." he gave that small smirk, turned, and loped down the hall back the way he had come. Klaus found it strange that he hadn't heard nor seen Sebastian until the youth was feet from him.

 _Caught up in my own thoughts._

He shrugged it off, making a mental note to surprise Caroline with some flowers from the botanical gardens and whisk her away for a romantic evening for two.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt her eyes narrow as Klaus gushed about his new student. Here she had prepared a fine spread of appetizers and other human food to tide them over until the blood chilled and he was acting like he hadn't even noticed her efforts.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you were jealous," he said, suddenly stopping short and directing this perceptive statement towards her.

 _Jealous? of another vampire? An older vampire?_ She wasn't vain but she couldn't deny there was an age gap of centuries between her and this new person in Klaus's life. She was extraordinarily young and youthful and this other vampire was what, ancient?

"It sounds like you have a man-crush," she said dryly, folding her arms across her chest.

 _He didn't even compliment me on what I'm wearing._ She was wearing his favorite dress, the sapphire blue one. Maybe it was a bit too much, but that's what he liked. Tonight, however, she could have been wearing a sack for all he cared.

"He has the makings of one," Klaus said, more to himself than to her.

 _Should I be alarmed?_

"A true artist."

 _Ah._ Klaus clearly wasn't paying attention to what she was saying or how he was responding. Sometimes he got tunnel vision and more than a little obsessive.

"I should have taken a photo of his landscape, absolutely divine," he went on. "Of course, I didn't tell him so, best let him work for a compliment."  
 _The mental gymnastics you put them all through. Penelope Park was fuming after class, Landon was humiliated, Kaleb didn't care and Milton Greasley was having an anxiety attack._

"I was told you were nice to Lizzie and Josie," she said, trying to focus on the positives for now and later telling him to take it down a notch.

 _It's an introductory art class for Christ's sake._

"They are quite talented."  
"But not as talented as this mysterious Sebastian," she said, detecting the catch in Klaus's voice.

 _He can't be as good as Hope._

"Centuries of experience. I wonder if he has a portfolio like I did…"

"Are you even going to ask me how my day was?"

"I was just about to my love. Wine?"

"Is he handsome?" she asked as he poured her a glass of Moscato.

"Not your type love," he said casually. A bit too pretty."

"Oh Good god. You're smitten."

"From an aesthetic standpoint. His art I mean. Come now, there is nothing to worry about."

"I swear to God Klaus if you leave me after everything we've been through…"

"I would never dream of it," he said. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You and your grandiose statements."

"That's what you love about me," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

"One of many things. Now can we eat? There's a fresh batch of O- in the fridge I've been wanting to try."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"You and your blood bags."

Caroline walked over to the fridge and peered inside.

"Did you move them?" she asked, staring at the empty shelves.

 _I know I put them there._ She had put about ten bags in there, all packaged and sealed.

"I've been sitting here the whole time," Klaus said, his own eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you didn't put them in your mini-fridge?"

Sometimes she wanted her own supply of blood for when she got restless and hungry in the middle of the night.

She went to check and it was empty. They looked at each other.

"That is odd," he said.

 _Very odd._

"We can always go the old fashioned way," he said.

She shook her head. That wouldn't be setting a good example for the students.

"Let me call Alaric. We can get some more from the boarding school."

He nodded. She took out her cell and made the phone call.

 _Where did that blood go?_ Had someone gotten into their apartment and stolen it?

 _There are security cameras._ She always checked the footage. No one had been in nor out of their place all day.

"You're good to go," Alaric said, giving her the go-ahead. "Just lock up when you leave. We don't want Kaleb or MG getting into the supply again."

Caroline promised him she would.

"It's a date then," Klaus said cheerily, rising from the table, taking her arm in his own and waltzing with her to the door. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep from smiling, but the mysterious disappearance of the blood bags troubled her, as well as the arrival of the mysterious Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

He missed her.

Elijah Mikaelson sighed heavily as he set his silver-tipped pen down on the mahogany desk.

 _I will keep on missing her for the rest of my life._

Niklaus of all people told him that HE was being overdramatic, a walking talking bleeding heart. Talk about the kettle...

 _Cease now._

He wasn't one for much internal yammering. He did not have the voices that plagued his brother, tormented him to madness. No, he was still, placid, serene...

Empty. There was a hole in his heart where she was supposed to live. Hayley Marshall was meant to live forever and yet, she had not. None of their efforts had saved her...

 _No. That is not true._ They had saved Hope and Hope was her legacy. Hayley lived on through Hope and would continue to live through her descendants. But that didn't make the pain any less real.

He raised a hand, rubbing his eyes. Even though he didn't need sleep, he wanted it...

 _Everyone needs sleep. Only someone who was delusional said they didn't need to rest._ And that was not him. He had not been himself since she died, was murdered right in front of him... or was it in front of Klaus? No he had been there, watched the horrible scene unfold.

Enough.

His hand reached for the pen, he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure what he needed to be writing at... Midnight.

The witching hour. He had many associates who were witches. Freya was a witch... still was... and Hope...

"Excuse me?" A small quiet voice said, breaking into his thoughts. The voice sounded like silver, tinkling silver and glass.

He looked up to see a nymph... or what looked like a nymph standing in the doorway. Her hair was ashes and silver in the light from the overhead lamp. His office, which had seemed so dark and close before became illuminated.

"May I help you?" he asked, clearing his throat, collecting his thoughts. He thought his last meeting was with Sebastian, a fellow vampire that troubled him for some inexplicable reason.

"I'm looking for my cat," she said.

"Your..."

"Luna," She said.

"Luna is your cat," he began.

"No. I'm Luna," she said, giggling. "Luna Lovegood and my cat is named Percival, Percy for short, or Perch."  
"Ah,"

"If you don't see it, it's okay to say you didn't," she said and he gave a start, realizing that he was not dealing with an ordinary supernatural creature. She was no run of the mill creature.

"You're a witch," he said as his eyes traveled to the clock which now read 11:26 at night.

"And you need to go home," Luna said, her face falling and becoming rather solemn. "You no nothing good happens after

midnight, usually she said," winking at him. She was rather sly.

I miss Hayley.

"She isn't gone you know," Luna said, her voice tinkling in his ear. "No one ever really leaves. You just have to know where to look.

"Where is she then?" he asked, an edge entering his voice.

"We're working on it,"

"We?"

"The witches and wizards. We're looking for Hayley. Don't you worry. It shouldn't be long now."

"You speak in riddles."

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I think I'm one of the most honest people you'll ever meet. Or maybe I'm not... Oh well," she said, giving a little shrug. "Go home. Get some sleep. We'll be seeing you Mr. Mikaelson."

And with that, she turned and floated out of the room. Elijah blinked, wondering what had just transpired and what she had even been wearing because it seemed as if she had been a floating face, someone who wasn't even there. He blinked again and the memory faded even more until he began to wonder if she had even been there to begin with.

 _She was here._

Not just the girl who called herself Luna, no he felt Hayley's presence in the room. Her emerald green eyes were watching him. He could smell her hair, the smell of the forest, the smell of her blood, the wolf and the vampire.

 _Go home._

He looked down, realizing he was holding the silver-tipped pen in his hand, except it wasn't a pen it was a...

 _wand._

What was he going to do with a wand? Weren't wands archaic? Witches didn't need wands, did they?

 _Focus. She told you to go home. There is a reason why she did that._

He let out another sigh, knowing he didn't need to breathe but liking the feeling anyway. He still had lungs. He tucked the wand carefully into the pocket of his gray suit, moved away from the desk, walked out the office door and locked the door behind him.


End file.
